1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display structures and in particular to paint chip display structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the marketing of paint, it is desirable to provide paint chips to a prospective customer showing different colors and surface finishes corresponding to the effects obtained by the different colors and types of paint being marketed. Such paint chips conventionally comprise small pieces of heavy paper, or cardboard, having a finish on one surface coordinated with the paint intended to be represented thereby. Such paint chips may be maintained in suitable booklets, on suitable stands, or in other display devices, permitting the prospective paint customer to select one or more of the paint chips for use in determining the desirability of purchasing a quantity of paint corresponding to a selected paint chip.
One disadvantage of the known paint chip retaining means is the ability of the prospective customer to remove the last of the paint chips from the sample group so that the supply must be replenished before a further prospective customer may view a paint chip corresponding to the previously exhausted supply.
Another disadvantage of the known paint chip holders is relatively high cost and difficulty of assembly.